


New Beginnings

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, slight allusion to found family at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: WonderTrev is such a good dynamic, romance or non-romance, and watching WW84 this past December reminded me of that. In terms of the films, they are such a bittersweet pair but they just work so well!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	New Beginnings

Though she had saved them all, at a heavy cost, Diana could still feel him close by. Her Steve. The first man who came to her island, and who unknowingly placed himself in her heart.

Though she only knew of man from her mother, Steve showed her a whole new side that she would have never considered. Man was good, they cared for others and fought for others, and his actions showed her not to give up the good fight.

Even as she strives on now, her heart slightly waivers at the thought of him from time to time. How can she keep up this good fight if he is not there? Even now, the slightest trace of dirty blond hair or a pair of blue yes made her do a double-take in the crowds.

Was he truly gone? Even after renouncing her wish, a selfish part of Diana’s heart wanted him back in her arms again. Her friend, her fellow warrior, her comrade and the love of her life. Gone, and now Steve was nothing but a distant memory and a voice in the wind.

_You don’t have to say good-bye, I’m already gone. I’ll always love you Diana, no matter where I am._ “I love you too”, she would whisper in the middle of the night. She never expected a response back, but she wanted to say it just for the sake of still remembering him.

When she began to live and love again, it was a journey. Diana still loved the “so many things” Steve appreciated in life. If there was one thing he had shown her, it was that life was full of these things and that you should never miss out on them.

She still held that to her heart, even at her loneliest. And even when she found those who were just like her, it gave her hope again. Diana had remembered those words “I’ll never love again”, and she regretted them now. It was not the end, far from it. It was only the beginning.


End file.
